The present invention relates generally to a computer system for data demultiplexing.
Computer systems, which are becoming increasingly pervasive, generate data in a wide variety of formats. The Internet is an example of interconnected computer systems that generate data in many different formats. Indeed, when data is generated on one computer system and is transmitted to another computer system to be displayed, the data may be converted in many different intermediate formats before it is eventually displayed. For example, the generating computer system may initially store the data in a bitmap format. To send the data to another computer system, the computer system may first compress the bitmap data and then encrypt the compressed data. The computer system may then convert that compressed data into a TCP format and then into an IP format. The IP formatted data may be converted into a transmission format, such as an ethernet format. The data in the transmission format is then sent to a receiving computer system. The receiving computer system would need to perform each of these conversions in reverse order to convert the data in the bitmap format. In addition, the receiving computer system may need to convert the bitmap data into a format that is appropriate for rendering on output device.
In order to process data in such a wide variety of formats, both sending and receiving computer systems need to have many conversion routines available to support the various formats. These computer systems typically use predefined configuration information to load the correct combination of conversion routines for processing data. These computer systems also use a process-oriented approach when processing data with these conversion routines. When using a process-oriented approach, a computer system may create a separate process for each conversion that needs to take place. A computer system in certain situations, however, can be expected to receive data and to provide data in many different formats that may not be known until the data is received. The overhead of statically providing each possible series of conversion routines is very high. For example, a computer system that serves as a central controller for data received within a home would be expected to process data received via telephone lines, cable TV lines, and satellite connections in many different formats. The central controller would be expected to output the data to computer displays, television displays, entertainment centers, speakers, recording devices, and so on in many different formats. Moreover, since the various conversion routines may be developed by different organizations, it may not be easy to identify that the output format of one conversion routine is compatible with the input format of another conversion routine.
It would be desirable to have a technique for dynamically identifying a series of conversion routines for processing data. In addition, it would be desirable to have a technique in which the output format of one conversion routine can be identified as being compatible with the input format of another conversion routine. It would also be desirable to store the identification of a series of conversion routines so that the series can be quickly identified when data is received.